


Tiny Treats 10, Badlands Shorts

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fandom_stocking, Dystopia, Gen, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sentencefics that are a companion to my fic "Badlands". written as a socking stuffer for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 10, Badlands Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



Glit knew a bad thing when he saw it, so he took Enemy and Slugfest and ran away when Soundblaster got sick. He tried to come back for his other siblings later, but the radiation took them apart faster han their carrier.

 

Soundwave mourned deeply when he realized the Seekers had razed Praxus to the ground.

 

When the radiation sickness started spreading, Flipsides begged Twincast to take them far away.

 

Ravage had bristled and hissed at Steeljaw when they met after the bombing, but had also been the first to lay down with the gold felinoid to ward off the chill of the night.

 

At first, Frenzy missed all the hustle of the city. After a few days of corpses and bombed out buildings, he just missed signs of any life at all.

 

When he saw the femmekin trying to fight off the empties, Stripes wished he still had a carrier to call for help.

 

Optimus was not sure how the Matrix had found him or why he, of all survivors, had been made Prime. He was sure that the other survivors needed a leader who cared more about survival than leadership and he swore to do his best to be that leader.

 

Twincast didn't know how he would fit in to the Prime's city, but he swore he would do something to repay the kindness given to him an his companions.


End file.
